


Candy and a sausage

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Cooking, F/M, Food, Love, Married Life, Pets, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: It was one of those rare days, when Leon and Claire could spend time together in the cozy atmosphere of their home. Leon was sitting at a kitchen table and slicing a piece of delicious meat sausage, while Claire was cooking some omelette in a frying-pan. They were preparing breakfast together.





	Candy and a sausage

** Candy and a sausage **

 

It was one of those rare days, when Leon and Claire could spend time together in the cozy atmosphere of their home.

Leon was sitting at a kitchen table and slicing a piece of delicious meat sausage, while Claire was cooking some omelette in a frying-pan. They were preparing breakfast together. Even if they didn’t talk much, they still felt very comfortable in that unique silence between them. Soft smiles could be detected on the married couple’s faces.

But suddenly that cozy atmosphere fell apart due to some melodic sound and Leon’s playful words.

Claire glanced back to find out what happened and witnessed a very cute scene. Her kitten jumped on a chair beside Leon and embraced his hand, in which he was holding a knife, with her little furry paws. The kitten was looking at the man with extremely mesmerizing gaze of her big pure-emerald eyes, admiration could be clearly read in them too.

“Ha-ha, you want some sausage, Candy?” the young lord of the house asked, looking at the creature with a big smile. The kitten just emitted a tiny purr sound.

“No, Candy!” Claire turned around and glared at the kitten disapprovingly. “How many times did I tell you not to jump on chairs?  And you won’t eat sausage! It’s bad for your health!”

But the kitty didn’t pay any attention to her mistress’s outburst. She continued to show her adoration towards Leon, clenching his hand in her paws oh-so gently and carefully. It brought a grin on his face, when she rubbed her soft smoky head against his knuckles.

“You are too strict, Claire,” Kennedy noted, glancing at his wife. “Just look how cute she is! Candy wants some sausage, right Candy?” he addressed to the kitten enthusiastically and received a tiny ‘meow’ in response.

“Candy, come here immediately! You are my cat you must listen to your mommy!” Claire said in a warning tone and knotted her eyebrows in irritation. But Leon’s next words became the last drop to her patience.

“But she loves daddy more than her grouchy mommy, because daddy will give her  some sausage she wants so much,” and with those arrogant words he was about to put a little piece in the cat’s mouth, when Claire’s cold tone sliced the silence.

“Just do, and you will sleep on a couch tonight. And I am sure she will share your company”.

His hand stopped on a half-way to Candy’s great disappointment.

“You can’t be serious, Claire! It’s just a little piece of sausage…” Leon demanded in disbelief. His wife was too cruel to make him sleep on the uncomfortable couch.

“She is a Korat and Korats have to be fed with Premium food”, the young woman send him a determinate gaze and crossed her arms on her chest, covering the image of a strawberry on her apron.

“Then why did your brother give you so high-breed cat for your Birthday?” Leon didn’t surrender. He arched his eyebrow enquiringly and witnessed his lovely wife blushing like a high-school girl on her first date.

“I have no idea why he chose this breed, but he and Jill want us to know what responsibility for children is, since they really wish us to become parents…just like them”.

A soft smile touched the young man’s face after hearing that. Leon stood up from a kitchen sofa and walked to his lovely wife, catching her in his strong yet warm embrace.

“Don’t worry, we will become parents sooner or later. It’s been only a year since the day of our marriage.”

“I know, but I still don’t understand why I can’t get pregnant. We are both absolutely healthy, yet, we still can’t…

“Take it easy, sweetheart,” Leon said in a hushed tone, stroking her back in a soothing manner. “Don’t think about it too much. Everything will be fine, I promise. The right time hasn’t come yet. But until that moment, we have to learn how to treat your cat and become good parents to her”.

Claire giggled in his shoulder, hearing his last remark.

“You are just too popular among women, Kennedy. Even Candy can’t fight your charms.”

“Heh, I am her daddy after all. It’s okay for her to be a little spoiled,” he grinned in return, averting Claire from him a little to get a chance to look at her face.

“Yeah, yeah…” she uttered playfully, rolling her eyes, but then she was caught off guard with Leon’s sweet kiss.

“I think I should be telling you this more often, so that you know that you’re the only woman who has a right to hear that.”

Leon looked deep into her azure eyes and declared with a gentle smile on his face.

“I love you, Claire”.

The moment those words escaped his mouth, Claire’s lips twisted in a broad smile. Despite the tell-telling blush on her face, she reached forward and kissed his smoothly-shaved cheek tenderly.

“I love you too, Mr. Agent,” she whispered in his ear and hugged him gently.

But this moment of utter bliss couldn’t last any longer…unfortunately. When Claire opened her eyes she witnessed an awful scene. Her smoky-coloured cat was sitting on the table and eating the sausage Leon had already sliced and put on a plate.

Leon sensed his wife’s tension ad hurried to find out what was the problem. When he let go off Claire and turned around, his eyes widened in terror.

A loud and strict “CANDY!!!” was cried out in union and echoed down the whole mansion.  


End file.
